Geographical information systems provide geographic data to users including maps and various geo-referenced data associated with the maps. Some geographic information systems also provide images of three dimensional scenes on Earth. These images are often associated with data describing the scenes captured in the images, such as the depth of the scene measured from the position of the camera.
Location data for places on the map include, inter alia, names and address. In some cases, location data may not represent the most accurate information. One situation of this, for example, is where a business is located in a building with an address on one street but the entrance to the business is located on an adjacent street.